One For All! The Gamers Legend
by SleepingLionBoy
Summary: This story is about a boy with a quirk called The Gamer, and his meeting with two boys destined for greatness! Follow along as The Gamer helps them achieve their destiny and earn the title as the Legendary Trainer Of Heroes Chiron! Follow this epic about true greatness!
1. Chapter 1 A Rude Awaken (10-04 17:15:36)

Booting…

Initializing…

Welcome Sterling,

Would you like to use the tutorial?

Y/N?

It was midnight on the dot when, I was awoken to a startling message, to me what appeared to be floating blue boxes asking me about a tutorial.

'Is this...MY quirk?! This so cool! It's like a video game!' I reached a hand out and tentatively agreed.

Welcome to The Gamer.

I am the Tutorial program here to help you with your new quirk.

Would you like to enable inaudible mode?

Y/N?

I was puzzled as I was four and not entirely sure what inaudible meant. So I asked. "what does that mean?"

You will be able to use your quirk via mental commands, rather then your voice.

I thought for a few seconds, then decided to agree, and with more confidence then last tapped to confirm.

Acknowledged.

Converting to Mental commands.

Welcome to The Gamer.

Your quirk is a video game in real life.

You will start with The Gamer's Mind.

The Gamer's Mind will prevent Deterioration of your mental health, it will also prevent attacks on your mind such as, Mind control and Mind destruction.

Another ability you will start with is Gamer's Body.

This skill allows you to negate pain, prevent things such as broken bones or sprains, and allow you to perform superhuman feats with ease so long as you are a high enough level.

You also have an unlimited storage system, the ability to craft which can be upgraded, the capability to make any skill you can imagine, and the ability to recover all HP and MP when you sleep.

One final thing, you have a status page with all your stats, the rest you must figure out on your own.

"Thank you for the help." I received no reply. So I took a deep breath and thought 'Status.'

Name: Sterling Stone

Level: 1

Title: The Gamer

HP: 150

MP: 100

STR: 5

STM: 5

DEX: 9

VIT: 5

INT: 8

WIS: 7

Skill Points: 0

Quirk: The gamer

Skills: The Gamer's mind, The Gamer's body

As I looked over my stats I pondered why I had higher stats then others. 'Is my DEX higher because I play so many video games?'

Ping! From thinking logically to come to a conclusion you gained 1 WIS.

'Do I get a point every time I do something related to a stat?'

I waited for about thirty seconds, nothing happened. 'hmmm maybe it depends on how much i do that action it gets harder to get then?"

Ping! From thinking logically to come to a conclusion you gained 1 WIS.

'Looks like it! Maybe then?' I got out of bed and started doing push ups I could only achieve 7 successfully at this point.

Ping! For pushing yourself past your limits you gained 1 STM.

Ping! For trying to physically better yourself you gained 1 STR.

'Awesome! Looks like I was right!' an hour and twenty-eight minutes had passed.

Ping! Happy Birthday! Due to surviving another year you get four skill points, a skill book and a new skill (note the skill is a one time thing) enjoy!

Looking in my inventory I had acquired the skill book Basic Mastery Of Mana. Checking my status the skill I auto acquired was Create ID. The description for this skill was.

Create ID: This skill allows you to create and destroy Instant dungeons the higher its level the more variety of dungeons you get!

I found this to be one of the most helpful skills I would own later on. At the time however to me what was most important was Basic Mastery Of Mana. A skill that let me manipulate mana to basic degree till I got more practice with it.

So what I did was I pulled the book out of my inventory by thinking about it with the storage open and it instantly brought up a menu

You have found 'Basic Mastery Of Mana' do you wish to learn it?

Y/N

I tapped yes and instantly all the knowledge flew into my head and I understood it immediately. I realized that learning would never be an issue again!

I thought about what I wanted to use mana for, the first thing that came to mind was wanting to be like goku! 'I wanna fire a kamehameha! I wanna go super saiyan! Could I make a rubberization spell? How many of my fandoms could my new quirk bring to life?'

First I decided to start by making a small mana orb in my hands, I sat down, crossed my legs and put my hands together in a circle, fingertip to fingertip, focusing my mana in on the space in the middle.

After about 5 minutes of concentrating or so a ball of mana maybe the size of the tip of a thumb grew within my hands, I opened my eyes and the ball just floated there glowing I slowly reached my hand out, then proceeded to touch it. The mana I had expended was replaced.

Ping! Skill created! Mana Orb(Small)

Okay so I had a new skill but it didn't have the capability to harm if need be. I need something for offense to protect myself and others! So I sat down Used Mana Orb(Small) and this time I tried Imagining It as hard as a rock. To my misfortune I still took the mana back in when I tried to touch it.

I sat and thought for awhile, 'since I keep absorbing the mana could I put it in an object to store or use?' I looked around my room to find a baseball bat my dad bought me, in a futile attempt to make me more active.

I picked up the bat, focusing on my mana going to the bat. The mana flowed from my hands, into the bat leaving it with a bluish hue. I smirked in victory

Ping! Skill created! Mana Enchant!

Ping! For coming to a logical conclusion and making a new skill you gained 1 INT.

I looked on in disbelief, this was SO overpowered already! I looked at my new skill to figure out how it works.

Mana Enchant: for every two MP you put into an item using this skill the item becomes more durable variations of this skill exist!

Okay! So I put ten MP into my bat and it became stronger so I let my MP recharge and pumped my entire bar into the bat, it then became a brighter blue. I did this about three more times and at the end of it the bat was pastel blue in colour and felt like metal.

I swung the bat and it felt like normal but it also gave me this sensation of danger! I knew this could work! So I thought about what the skill said and one word screamed out grabbing my attention like a bomb going off 'Variations.' I realized that meant there was more I could do to it!

I was going to toy with that idea but then noticed it was two forty-eight and decided I needed to get to sleep because it was my birthday today!

Ping! You slept in a bed. Your HP and MP have been restored.

I woke up to hear a knocking at my door and realized it was my Dad. "Sterling! You awake?" I took a moment to stretch without realizing I wasn't tired at all. "Yeah dad! Come on in!" my door opened to my Dad. "Happy Birthday brat. Did you sleep well?" I nodded in response before pushing my covers off.

"Dad guess what!" He looked amused and curious. "What?" This man already knew that my quirk came in last night, because he already said happy birthday and I knew it was my birthday, so that limited his options severely. "My quirk came in last night!" he looked at me in fake confusion.

"Last night? A quirk? Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" I stood there for a second and thought. Was it a dream? I stood and thought a command 'Status' The blue box appeared to show my empty inventory and equipment consisting of my Pjs. "Nope it's here! Can't you see it?"

My Dad looked hard as he could and saw nothing. He did however play along. "Wow you did get a quirk! Do you like it? It's the only one you're gonna get." I nodded my head vigorously. "It's just like a video game!" My Dad sighed, of course it was.

He got up off the bed and told me to get dressed and come down stairs, then he left. So I scrambled over to the closet to grab my favourite outfit it was a pair of black shorts, and a white shirt with my favourite video game items on it two keyblades crossed Oathkeeper and Oblivion! I looked in the mirror while getting changed to see if my looks changed at all. Nope still got my medium length shaggy dark oil slick coloured hair, still got my pale blue eyes, Still got the bags under my eyes from many a night gaming, still the pale scrawny nerd with poor eyesight but that was fine cause everything was gonna change!

I grabbed my glasses off of my bedside table and put them on they were slightly rounded box frames, made of black metal. I walked down the stairs to find my Mom and Dad waiting. "Alright brat grab your shoes we are going out to eat you can choose all three meals since its your day."

I raced to the door with a grumbling stomach and a fire in my eyes, with a determination to gain mac and cheese! I put on my black hiking boots and called to my parents, I ran towards the car. If you were wondering the story behind the boots is as such my parent would buy me sneakers, they would last a month if we were lucky, so they gave up on sneakers and went with a heavy duty quality instead.

As I was running to the parking lot where we kept the car I tripped and fell face first into a mop of green-ish black curls, those were connected to a rigid child, who was being led along by an adult trying to hold back her tears. So I picked myself up apologized and introduced myself. "Hi! I'm Sterling. I'm sorry for falling on you, are you okay?"

The boy only nodded his head vacantly. I didn't like that lack of life so I called him out on it. "No you aren't! What's wrong?" He broke down his whole body trembling eyes and nose leaking and then full on bawling like he eyes are pressure washers. 'is he sure his crying isn't his quirk? He could drown someone.

"What's wrong? What's got you like this?" The boy looked me directly in the eyes with an intense sorrow. "I don't have a quirk! I can't become a hero!" all of a sudden everything clicked. So I decided to give my two sense.

"Says who? Just because you don't have a quirk doesn't mean you can't be a hero! You will judy have to work ten times harder to make up what you lack! You can become the greatest quirkless hero!"

The boy's eyes lit up! He started crying again which caught me off guard, but he reassured me it was in happiness. "Let's be friends Sterling! I'm Izuku Midoriya!"

Ping! You made a new friend you can now examine their level and stats!

Ping! Due to your reasoning and use of words to calm your new friend you gained 1 WIS.

I kept my excitement hidden for the stats up! "Yeah! Do you want to hang out today?" I heard a throat cleared behind me, I turned to see my parents looking at me with eyebrows cocked. I rubbed my head sheepishly.

"They are my Mom and Dad, we were on our way to celebrate my Birthday. Can Izuku join us?" the adults looked at eachother Izuku's Mom Inko included. "Why don't we go inside for a bit to talk about it first?" so we all walked back to our house, Izuku and I went to my room while the adults talked in the living room.

The first thing Izuku asked when we got inside my room was "Do you have your quirk yet?!" It caught me off guard but with a cheeky smile I confirmed it and then started telling him about it. Showed him Mana Orb(Small) and my mana enhanced bat which he was ecstatic about. He gave me all sorts of great ideas on how to use my quirk like using my storage as a shield for incoming projectiles.

Izuku was smart, he was more than smart, he was brilliant. He had an infectious energy when he talked about quirks, honestly he was just awesome and That day I decided we would stay friends and I would make sure he became a hero! After a long talk of quirk usage and three INT and three WIS gained we went to the backyard passing by the parents.

"Dear didn't that bat used to be white?" They shrugged it off and continued talking. In the backyard Izuku was holding the bat swinging it. "Wow! It feels like solid metal but is light as wood!" "I used Mana Enchant on it with 340 mana so it should be really tough!"

A thought struck me like lightning! "I'M GONNA MAKE THE KAMEHAMEHA!" The volume startled the poor boy. I pulled as much mana as I could into my hands, posed like those who use it, but it wasn't enough, so I held it till it my mana recharged and put more into it till I put five bars of MP into the attack before releasing it onto a nearby tree causing it to disintegrate in the middle and fall over.

Ping! Do to pushing your mana beyond you gained 1 INT.

Ping! Skill created! Kamehameha

The sound caused the parents to come barreling out of the house to find, one child on the ground panting and the other staring at his friend.

To say I felt exhausted after that was an understatement. The sheer concentration it took to hold all that mana together alone was a challenge but to keep it together while adding more and preventing it from bursting? Even harder.

I was proud of myself though, I managed to create something from one of my favourite tv shows successfully! While I was celebrating in my head and trying to regain my strength my parents were freaking out!

My mother came over and started to shake me out of my thoughts "Sterling...Sterling...Sterling!" I look up at her head tilted eyebrow cocked. "Yes Mom?" She let out a sigh and shook her in exasperation. "What did you do? Why is the tree burned in the middle and lying in the lawn?"

With a shaky grin I responded "I used the kamehameha! Its part of my quirk!" she replied as followed "I'm sorry...what? Your quirk is here? Why didn't you tell me? How does it allow you to do things from T.V.?"

After a few minutes of explaining my parents were confused, apparently my quirk was something of an anomaly, no one in our family history had anything remotely similar. It would be a question no one would ever be able to answer and due to its power would be hidden as a simple energy quirk.

After everything was discussed and I was no longer suffering mana exhaustion I decided to look at my new skill.

Kamehameha: A skill used by goku and friends, this skill requires 500 MP minimum to activate and gets more powerful the more MP used.

I was SO psyched looking at this! It was so cool! The adults went back to talking, meanwhile Izuku and I played around with my quirk. "Sterling! I have an idea! Why don't you try and see if you have an observation skill?" I nodded and thought the best way to activate would be to try a verbal command. I looked at Midoriya "Observe!"

Name: Izuku Midoriya

Level 1

Title: The Unwavering Hero!

HP: 200

MP: 0

STR: 5

STM: 8

DEX: 6

VIT: 10

INT: 10

WIS: 10

Skill Points: 0

Quirk: None(?)

Skills: None

I was genuinely surprised to see the difference in our stats and curious as to why Izuku's VIT was so high. I told Izuku his stats and he told me he was very klutzy and had a bad habit of knocking into things, which I could believe when he tripped walking across the backyard.

Izuku was surprised to hear his title and hopeful when he heard that there was a question mark next to his quirk info. After all that meant there was still hope he would get a quirk!

After examining two more things I heard.

Ping! Due to increased use Observation has leveled up you can now see the stats when there is a gap of 50 in levels.

After an hour of goofing off and playing together Izuku and I went inside to see what was going on. The adults were talking about swapping me into Izuku's school so we can stay friends easier. He and I agreed instantly.

"You're gonna get to meet kacchan! He's my best friend we play super heroes together! We always hang out! I think you're really gonna like him!" I think a bit and nod. "Alright introduce me to him tomorrow!" we went to play video games for awhile before we realized it dinner had arrived.

"Sterling! Izuku! Dinner time!" We saved the game and left for the dining room to find my favorite restaurant food K.F.C. I always order mac and cheese with lots of biscuits! There was lots of everything so we would have leftovers. Everyone stuffed themselves before realizing there would be ice cream and cake.

"Happy Birthday to you!" I blew out the candles and wished for Izuku to get a quirk. After eating I opened my presents which were Kingdom Hearts three pre ordered, a new Pop Vinyl of Goku Super saiyan god, and a brand new ps4 remote it was a good birthday that year.

After presents Izuku had to leave so we said our teary goodbyes and went our ways. Afterwards I went and got ready for bed it was now eight thirty. I was up for a little while after thinking about my quirk and had an Idea I sat up in bed and focused my mana into my skin trying to get an even spread throughout.

After about 5 minutes or so I heard what was becoming one of my favorite sounds.

Ping! Skill created! Wood Skin.

'Let's check its description.'

Wood Skin: This is a defensive skill used to reduce damage the more MP used the harder your skin!

I giggled In delight It worked perfectly! I have the perfect defense skill! 'One bar of MP one hundred sixty points is eighty defense, let's do this two more times tonight.' After that I went to bed.

Ping! You slept in a bed your HP and MP have been restored

"Sterling time to get up! You have to go meet Izuku at school!" I immediately got out of bed and changed into a pair of black shorts and a black shirt with the dragon balls and shenron interwoven through them. I put my bat and some of my puzzle toys in my inventory and channeled another full MP bar into my defense. After that I went downstairs and ate my breakfast put on my boots and the got driven to school.

I walked in the door to see a bunch of kids my age and Izuku sitting next to a scowling kid with ash blonde hair and ruby red eyes, Izuku was looking at this kid in awe as he made tiny explosions in his palms.

I walked over to Izuku "Hey Izuku! How ya doing?" I was returned with a nervous smile and a shaky reply. I looked up to see the other kid scowling at me. "Why are you standing on the table?" He sneered at me and put a hand near me, his palm popping like pop rocks in ones mouth. "Why does it matter? Who the fuck are you?" I blinked a couple times and took a moment to process.

I looked over to Midoriya and asked "is he always that foul mouthed?" He meekly nodded and looked away. Why was he like this? Are they bullying him? "OI! I asked you a question! Fuckin answer me!" I looked at him with a steeled resolve "My name is Sterling I'm assuming you're Kaachan?" I said using finger quotes on his nickname. A visible tick of anger appeared.

"Who the fuck are you calling Kacchan?!" His head whipped to look at the now meek boy so fast I thought he gave himself whiplash. "Oi shitty deku did you use that stupid nickname again?" Midoriya nodded and the boy let off slightly bigger explosions.

Ping!

Quest Acquired

Protect Midoriya from "Kacchan"

Conditions: Midoriya can not be hurt more than twice

Rewards: 50 XP, The begrudging respect of "Kacchan" and your peers.

The blond started making explosions in his hands, while I pulled out my bat and put my entire mana bar once more into my defense. I ignored the curious awed eyes and stepped in front of Midoriya. "Leave him alone! Why does he need to be punished over a nickname?"

The vicious blonde cocked his head with sneer. "Isn't it obvious? I'm stronger than him and he needs to know his place since he is quirkless!" As soon as those words left his mouth a visible tick of irritation shot through me.

"I thought Izuku was one of your best friends! He held you so highly! He just wanted to be your friend and you threw it in his face! For such a petty reason? You make me sick! How can you be a hero if you can't even treat those around you with respect!"

While the feelings I spoke of were true, I was trying to get my mana to recharge, he had a strong quirk that would be hard to face against. That last comment set him off and he stuck his palm in my face explosions max trying to scare me.

"You fucking take that back! I'm gonna be the number one hero! I will surpass All Might and be the best! You can't stop me."

That last sentence was delivered with a slick grin that made me angry. I used my bat to move his hand out of my face, an expression of rage havint taken over.

I took a swing at his side, in an attempt to knock the air out of him and he simply grabbed the bat a threw it back, countering with an explosive punch, I felt my foot slip as I feel to see Izuku pulling it.

I gave him a grateful nod and looked up to see two hands linked together coming down at an alarming speed, I grabbed my bat in both hands without a second to spare as they collided the bomber shook his hands in pain.

I took the opportunity to pull his feet out from under him and sent him toppling to the floor, I was about to pin him when he brought his feet up and sent a power packed boom towards me.

Ping! Defense: -40

'he doesn't do as much damage as I would have thought.' I stood still taking it head on without much choice, only to show not a scratch on me, my shirt was in tatters though.

"Hey! This was one of my favorite shirts!" I held out one hand and put half my mana bar into a sphere.

Ping!

Ping!

I ignored those for now and shot off my mana orb, the attack hit him dead in the face, there was an "Ack!" followed by snoring, "Kacchan" as I knew him at the time was passed out on the ground.

Ping!

Quest Complete!

Quest Reward: 50 EXP!

The respect of your peers!

I looked over to see the teachers staring, my parents staring and the class staring as I stood triumphant over the classroom bully. Izuku looked like he had seen a ghost, I sat down next to him.

"Did you really mean everything you said?" the other boy stuttered out still in shock, "Yep! Every. Single. Word." It took a second of realization, 'Oh yeah! Those notifications!' I looked around a bit to find these.

Skill created! Mana Orb(Medium)

Status effect attained! Sleep acquired!

I nodded in confidence and satisfaction, I just got two new additions to my repertoire! The status effect will help immensely! Not only did I protect Izuku I got some great skills and EXP.

Everyone looked at my like I was crazy, tapping around in the air and gesturing satisfied. After that it started to calm down, I got a new shirt, stood in the corner for five minutes and Izuku regained his composure and waited quietly for me at a table.

After the time out Izuku and I talked about the new status effect and what I could use it for. About ten minutes after we heard a loud "Fuck! How could I lose to a nobody pebble like him!" I snickered and Izuku paled.

"You did lose to me! My name is Sterling learn my name cause you will be seeing a lot more of me if you stick with my boy Midoriya here!" There was a loud yell of frustration followed by an explosion and cubbies rattling. I snickered to myself, boy is he PISSED!

The boy who I now knew as Katuski stormed over and made a bold declaration. "Don't get too cocky you bastard! I will catch up super fast and when I do I will kick your ass and you will be just another pebble on my path!" I smirked and held out a fist "I look forward to it."

The boy looked at me a mutual respect in his eye and returned the gesture. I pointed to Izuku and gave him a look, his face turned to a scowl and he crossed his, and rolled his eyes. "fucking fine! Deku! Calling you quirkless was an asshole thing to do! We can continue being friends as long as you dont fucking look down on me!"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes. 'Well it's a start I guess.' Izuku's face lit up in joy, Kacchan wanted to be his friend again! He jumped for joy. "Thanks Sterling! Thanks Kacchan!"

Ping!

You made a new friend! You can now examine their level and stats!

"Sterling, whats your fuckin quirk anyways?" I looked at him and smirked, then gave him the same rundown I gave Izuku. He looked on with wide eyes and a smidge of envy. "Thats some OP shit, not as flashy as mine but fuckin OP."

I smirked at him in victory and he just went "tch" and looked away. So I sat down and poured another full bar of mana into wood skin. Repeating this five more times while Bakugo reluctantly conversed with Midoriya.

Midoriya was full energy, arms waving fast talking a fire in his eyes, trying to reenact everything he saw yesterday on the All Heros All The Time channel or for short A.H.A.T.T.

Whether Bakugo would admit it or not he was fairly amused and interested in what his hero happy friend had to say. It was around that point I stopped that I realized I had yet to observe Katsuki so I looked at him and mentally commanded Observe.

Name: Katsuki Bakugo

Level: 2

Title: The Explosive Hero Dude With an Attitude.

HP: 250

MP: 0

STR: 8

STM: 7

DEX: 7

VIT: 10

INT: 8

WIS: 9

Skill points: 0

Quirk: Explosion!

Skills: None

Who woulda thunk it? This kid despite being a bully was surprisingly smart. So why be a bully? Is it the power of his quirk? A lack of discipline? Trouble at home? Looking back on it? I think it was all three.

I walked over to the others and sat down listening to the story of how All Might beat up a gang of robbers in a bank, without a single hostage even slightly roughed up, all the while holding a proud smile on his face.

We listened to many more stories that day, all the while going about what would be a normal routine for about two more years, then something insane would happen that wouldn't be expected of in the slightest, however only select individuals would know and it would change lives!


	2. One year later

Hello welcome back! Thank you for the positive feedback on this story! In case you couldn't tell I am having a hard time writing I.W.O.F. So I'm making this It's easier to write and write more of I may delete and rewrite the aforementioned story as I feel it's not the best I could make it. I have a few ideas to bump up the word if I do as well as some new ideas this has been an I.W.O.F. P.S.A. also feel free to pm me with ideas or just to talk I also have a discord and my math is a bit off so if you see any discrepancies lemme know and hopefully tell me how to fix it math is my worst subject.

It has been almost a year since I met Izuku and Katsuki, a lot has happened I have done a lot of stat grinding but that's about it, I have gotten a lot closer to Midoriya and Bakugo, they also managed to patch up their relationship, It's still a little rocky but way better than before!

My stats went up by about fifty each excluding WIS and INT which went up by about seventy-five! My wood Skin is now at five thousand defense! Let's see what else was there? Katsuki got a little taller, well we all did. I met this girl named Mina! She was awesome we became friends!

(Flashback)

It was a week before Christmas, my mom and I were out present shopping for the blonde bomber and the green hero lover when we heard an explosion from the otherside of the mall.

I ran towards the sounds in hopes of seeing a new hero or at least a new battle, to my shock there were no heroes, only a villain wreaking havoc, this villain was roughly five foot eight, he had yellow hair and was throwing sculptures made of white clay that blew up upon impact.

Ping! Quest created!

Beat the bad guy!

Rewards: A new friend, A recipe, 50EXP!

With the quest accepted, I looked to see who was around and saw one girl with horns, a messy mane of hair and an overwhelming pink coloured literal everything about her theme.

When I say everything I mean everything her skin was pink, her hair was pink, most of her clothes were pink, she had black sclera and gold irises, her horns were a shade of toasted almond that were straight for a couple of inches and then suddenly hooked.

But anyways she was throwing some kind of goo all over the floor around him as discreetly as possible. I took out my bat while she did and decided to try something new by enchanting it with the sleep status I made during the standoff with Katsuki.

Ping! Weapon enchanted! Bat(sleep) created! Headshots produce best results!

He was currently rampaging on a sports store with his back turned to us, so I slowly creeped over as quietly as I could, however I slipped and fell on my butt with a thud, this caused the man to stop for a second and listen for more and then went back to digging through the store.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and looked back to the girl who was clutching her chest as if about to have a heart attack, I gave her a charismatic smile got up and continued forward, once I was two steps away I jumped up and swung my bat at the back of his and he stumbled but remained standing, before he could regain his sense I hit him twice more on the sides of his head and he fell, this man snored like an elephant trumpets, Very Loud!

Ping! Quest complete!

Beat the Bad guy!

Rewards: A new friend, A recipe, 50EXP

The notification was dismissed and I looked back at the nervous girl and gave her another smile and a thumbs up, I will admit I was never very good at interacting with girls, it was hard for me to understand what went through their heads. I walked over and introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Sterling! Nice you meet ya." My greeting was met with a goofy grin and a hand shoved towards me, "My name is Mina! It's nice to meet you too! That was crazy what you did! How did you knock him out so easily? You don't look particularly strong so no strength quirk. How did you do it?"

I grinned sheepishly and pointed to the bat giving her a brief synopsis of what I can do to the bat. She looked on in awe and I coulda sworn I saw a light bulb above her head "I have an Idea! Lets test its durability with my quirk!"

I looked at her funny "You spray goo? How will that do damage?" She smiled coyly and grabbed the bat in her hands, nothing happened for a few seconds but then what looked like steam or smoke started rising from between her fingers.

"Is...is that acid? Do you secrete acid? Can you control its PH balance? Thats awesome!" She blushed a bit and rubbed the back of her head. "Thanks! Your quirk sounds really cool too!" it was my turn to be embarrassed, after the praise fest my mom turned up.

"Can you not run off at the first sign of danger? Geez you startled me. Anyway who took the villain out I don't see any heroes around and he is still here." My mom looked over to see Mina ratting me out, two thumbs pointing to me and a faked innocent look on her face.

My mother sighed and rolled her eyes and smacked the back of my head, " that was a dumb move! You could gotten hurt or died! What would I tell Izuku and Katsuki? What about your dad? You can watch not fight! Next time you do this no more watching either!"

I laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head averting my light coloured eyes. I looked to Mina and gave a shrug, my mom gave her a slip if paper with her number on it and said to call anytime. With a wave and a fist bump we separated and to those wondering, Izuku got a brand new limited edition All Might golden age figure. Katsuki got a mountable punching ball designed by Parker Corp said to be near indestructible.

(The Present)

All in all a fun year! New friends, new stats, and a new recipe that lets me make impact explosion clay. I tested it and the clay was powerful, effective and dirt cheap...literally.

Recipe: Impact Clay Bombs

Dirt

Water

Any Explosive material

Now you may be wondering "Sterling where do you get the explosive material?" Well I'm so glad you asked! I talked to Kacchan and after a little convincing he brings me his work out clothes and lets me wring out the sweat into buckets! I know its kinda gross but hey if it works it works!

I think they store in my inventory as stacks of fifty and I have two stacks. Oh when you craft them you can choose a shape! Half are shaped as flat stars for throwing, the other half are called moldable with those they have no shape but can be shaped or stuck to surfaces!

But that's enough of that right now Katsuki and I are taking care of some bullies on the playground, slowly but surely katsuki is getting to be better he will never stop swearing or being indirect about his feeling but he will get a better moral compass.

"Kacchan! Behind you!" Izuku called out from the sandbox, there was a bully in front of him and behind him, the one behind him had his hands clasped attempting to bring them down on Katuski's head.

This plan would have succeeded had they picked anyone else but the blonde bomber had built up a resistance to head trauma. I knocked the bully I was facing in the head with my sleep bat putting him out of commission and ran towards the blonde.

I flashed him three fingers and he nodded widening his legs, I slid on the ground between his legs and rolled into a standing position giving the bully behind him a whack on the head forcing him to saw some logs.

Meanwhile Katsuki had given his enemy an explosive fist to gut. Now you might be wondering 'what was that last bit? Why are they so synchronized?' Well this isn't our first showdown it started about a month after meeting Katsuki we found out there were a couple of kids picking on our cinnamon roll and had to set them right.

After that every other week or so they would either be back for revenge or just hadn't learned their lesson so it became common place to beat the bullies and we were often come to when kids were picked on

It's been helpful for building my stats in addition to the normal training I do which consists of, one hundred push ups, one hundred situps and running one kilometer every day for STM, STR and VIT. For INT and WIS I go to school as well as study on books we have lying around whatever won't be missed I learn by assimilation of the book into my mind. DEX is trained with video games and once I get older I want to start parkour and maybe learn to shoot guns to maximize my stats. For those of you wondering ny defense is currently at five thousand.

However I digress, after Kacchan and I dispatched the bullies we went back to Izuku who's praise somehow still made us bashful, lemme just say this kid was the best he was innocent, sweet and genuine and while he will lose that innocence I can only hope the other two traits stay and stay strong.

Once things calmed all the way down recess ended and we went back inside, we talked quirks for awhile, then heroes, then plans future plans not that we had many since you know we were kids and our world knowledge was limited.

To be honest it was a fun eventful day and when I went home there was a shock I wasn't prepared for.

My father had died. It nearly broke me to hear. For those wondering I'm pretty sure I explained my quirk is a medical anomaly, so my quirk is unrelated to my parents. My Dad had a quirk that allowed him to control oil, as well as secrete it from his skin. He could control the viscosity as well as manipulate and will it how he wanted. He was part of an environmental protection agency, as well as a part time pro hero. There was a huge incident a couple years back with an oil spill in the oceans as a terrorist attack, so you can assume he has been busy on top of his pro hero work.

For his pro hero work he was a capture type hero by using his oil as a glue like substitute in order to bind them till they could be taken into custody. At the time they told me he died due to stress, but I would later find out he gave his live for one of his best friends.

Normally people would have taken this with sadness and at first I did, but that breaking didn't make me sad, it made me angry it made me force myself to get stronger, it fueled me to never let my mom suffer again, to protect those in need to be at my best always and keep getting better! I was never not improving myself I was always doing something to improve myself, getting stronger, faster, smarter, improving defense to make sure I don't run out, everything I possibly could to make sure I would always be there for those around me.

This was a harsh reality check at five but it made me who I am today, it made me the best person I could be and I was lucky to have close friends there to support me at the time. It was tough at first I won't lie but after the first week or so I trained non stop when I was awake it was running, push ups, sit ups, reading, and I convinced my mom to let me learn martial arts Katsuki, Izuku and I all took the same class to learn and train together it helped me a lot I learned lots of new physical skills that I could level up for power.

My status was this

Name: Sterling Stone

Level: 1

Title: The Gamer

HP: 1,650

MP: 850

STR: 57

STM: 56

DEX: 59

VIT: 55

INT: 85

WIS: 85

DEF: 5000

EXP: 100/200

Skill Points: 2

Quirk: The gamer

Skills: The Gamer's mind, The Gamer's body

Over the last year I had gained considerable strength but it wasn't enough! My goal was to hit at least five hundred per stat by the end of middle school. My martial arts skills consisted of these.

Low kick lvl 1: perform a kick aimed low

Medium kick lvl 1: perform a kick aimed at of medium of your lowest and highest height

High kick lvl 1: perform a kick aimed high

Punch lvl 1: punch your enemy

Palm strike: strike your enemy with your palm

Meditate lvl 1: focus your energy to increase Mana/Ki restoration

Condense lvl 1: focus your Ki/Mana into your body to put more power in your punch

Some of these I figured out on my own, others were given during the class which brings me to about a week after the news.

"Bakugo can you spar with me? Izuku is already tired out and I need to go a few more rounds till I'm satisfied." The blonde gave his signature savage grin and we started fighting left fist from him, I grabbed it and pulled him towards me attempting to palm strike his chest, however he used his free hand to unleash an explosion pulling him out of my grip, I sent a low kick at him catching his feet causing him to trip.

Ping! Skill created! Sweeping Kick

I ignored that for now and waited for Katsuki to get back up, once he was he threw a mid kick at me, I couldn't dodge so I blocked with my hand and took it as best I could, holding onto his leg I jumped forward to catch him off guard and palm struck his sternum forcing the breath from his lungs.

After about a minute to recover he got up and lunged at me grabbing my hand and arm and swinging me in a circle making me dizzy. At this point it was a street fight that had been augmented with martial arts but that was fine by me.

While I was dizzy I tried to throw a punch and ultimately missed, he sidestepped and struck my jaw, I couldn't get my footing and he kept going he punched my chest, then my stomach followed by an uppercut, to which I fell over my vision blurring a bit and breathing heavy.

The issue I have found with fighting Kacchan is he has incredible instincts for fighting so its fifty-fifty on who wins this puts us at an even twenty wins twenty lossed each.

I sat up panting to see a face smug in victory and rolled my eyes "Yes you won congratulations we are tied again." Izuku peeked out from a nearby room "you guys might wanna go relax in the bath before it goes cold!" and then he was gone I looked at Katsuki who shared the look we both shrugged and headed for the bath on the way I postulated the creation of a healing ability like cure from one of my favourite video games, kingdom hearts.

We were sitting in the bath both silent, I decided this would be as good a place as any, I used Mana Orb(Medium) and looked at it Katsuki watching lazily from the other side, I tried some different ideas thinking about the orb healing, no luck. Imagining the results, not quite. I tried a mix of the two as well as what I felt a magic healing sensation would feel like and the orb turned green and bloomed into a flower showering me with green energy.

Ping! Skill Created! Cure lvl 1

Katsuki's eyes widened as he looked at me I was as good as new, what he didn't know was that I felt drained due to my use of the skill it took half my mana. "So what do you think Kacchan?" I gave him a smug look and he clicked his tongue, "Not bad, now use it on me I am sore and my chest hurts." I sighed and did as asked using the last of my mana. I felt completely drained but now I knew it worked.

After the bath I went to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar, After I ate it I felt better I looked up and apparently eating restores MP I never knew this because I was always at full on both whenever I was eating! That's SO helpful I can't even begin to describe just how much it was.

After refilling I went and told Izuku about my new skill and he was ecstatic! He was going on and on about how well rounded a hero I would be and all the things of the like and then I hit him with this "Who says I want to be a hero? What If I want to be your sidekick? You are gonna be the number one hero aren't you? You will need the number one sidekick to support you." This cinnamon roll's jaw dropped I could sworn I heard it hit the floor.

"Really? I thought we would he heroes together? Are you sure? What If I don't become the number one hero? What if Kacchan does? What if you change your mind? Pro heroes get a lot more money!" Off he went into his own little work muttering and mumbling trapped in a vicious cycle of over thinking.

I flicked his nose and he broke out of it, "One step at a time dude, we will figure it out as we go okay?" He held his nose and nodded he gave a smile and went to the living room to watch the new All Might interview, we joined him in the living room eventually falling asleep.

It always was comforting to wake up a blanket on me surrounded by my friends, While I knew it wouldn't last forever it helped me with a sense of normality I didn't have at that time.

I would do so much more training over that year every day I would collapse from the hard work while I wouldn't feel the fatigue my body just wouldn't move after I'd sit down, I know I know It shouldn't be possible with Gamer's Body, but it's true I just worked myself so hard the skill had a hard time commenting, at that time I didn't care though the only thoughts in my head were 'I have to get stronger' 'I can't let people suffer because of me! 'I have to make Dad proud! I have to take care of Mom and my friends!'

It was dangerous I won't lie but at the time to me I had no choice, looking back from where I am now, I wouldn't know It but I would be right, especially if I was gonna make sure Izuku became number one hero, It was the foundation I needed to ensure that and with that rigorous training I would be ready for the trial ahead of me.

Nothing much happens over the next couple weeks, mostly training hard and boosting my stats as much as possible, after that week Mina and I are gonna hang out, she said she was bringing a friend she wanted me to meet.

It was sunday morning I was at a park waiting for Ashido and her friend to get here, while I was waiting I decided to ruminate what this mystery person would be like, boy? Girl? Tall? Short? It was likely they would have a quirk, what kind of quirk? What would it do? All these thoughts raced through my head as I waited only to be interrupted by a flick on the node and a loud "Heya!"

I look up to see black and gold staring at my white and blue at an unnerving distance of nose touching so I did what any normal person does…completely stop functioning. After a few seconds of that she backed up and started introducing her friend.

"This is Eijirou Kirishima ny partner in crime!" she gestured to a boy with long messy black hair wearing and red hoodie and black pants held up by a limited edition Crimson Riot belt.

I held out a hand and gave what I thought was a welcoming smile. He gave me a wide grin and a firm handshake "nice you meet ya! You already heard my name what's yours?" I looked at Ashido "Since I guess you forgot my name or to mention it, I'm Sterling the feeling is mutual."

First thing that came to mind was "What's your quirk!?" Mina rolled her eyes and shook her head "You remind me of this kid I bumped into once he had a notebook full of heroes and their quirks, He looked fairly normal, kinda plain, his hair was a mess, lotsa freckles, kinda scrawny, what was his name? Izemi? Modyra?"

All the pieces came together immediately, "Izuku Midoriya?" She nodded in shock, "Yeah! That's him! How do you know him?!" I looked at her with a smirk "He is one of my best friends. We met a year ago on my birthday and have been friends since." Eijirou was looking back and forth between us trying to make heads or tails of this odd scenario.

He gave a sigh "My quirk is hardening." I looked over, "huh?" "My quirk. It's hardening, I can turn my skin as hard as Rock." I gave a nod, "That's an awesome quirk! Sure it's not flashy but it's perfect for protecting yourself and others as well as fighting it's gotta hurt more being punched by stone then flesh!"

He turned a bit red and rubbed the back of his head, as he did this Mina came up behind him and smacked his back. "See what did I tell you? I knew he would like your quirk." Kirishima gave something of a mumbled agreement and I chimed in, "would you mind if I studied your quirk? It may be useful for mine!"

He looked at me in confusion, "What do you mean useful for yours? What is yours?" I gave a sly smirk and once more gave the video game rundown. I could sworn his eyes turned green in envy but I couldn't blame him. "Dude! That's amazing! I wish my quirk was that useful! You're practically a god!"

"Well it's limited to my imagination and stuff like that I also have to get higher stats to do more, I can only fire two kamehameha waves, with my current stats that is and can only heal minor injuries twice I need to get stronger." Mina cocked her head to the side in curiosity, 'what happened?'

Eijirou hardened out of nowhere and looked super pumped up, "Thats so manly!" I shrugged not really agreeing or disagreeing "I guess?" Mina let out a sigh "Ignore it. He does that whenever he sees something he feels is manly which is too often some days." She shrugged and sat on a swing and I got a devious idea, I offered to push her and she accepted so I started off slow and decided to try something.

I focused on a raging gust of wind the feeling, the sound, its effects and warned her before holding one hand out in front of me and grabbing my wrist with the other for control, pouring my MP into my hand I directed it at her back and let loose.

Ping! Skill created! Powerful gust!

I smirked at the notification and the shriek as she went higher and faster than she expected. Once the swing stopped she got off and looked at me with a failing stern face that broke into laughter. "That was awesome! Scary at first but awesome! Let's do it again!" I rolled my eyes and chuckled,noticing one new bar sitting flush against my mana on the left was what looked like a syringe into an empty yellow bar.

I clicked on the Yellow to find it said KI, Ignoring the other two for a second I decided to try making KI, I placed my hands which were now fists at my waist, my eyes closed, I imagined what my favourite character Goku would look like when powering up, I hummed lightly to myself slowly rising in volume and intensity till I was yelling, I could feel the air change around me, it was circling me.

I could feel my MP drain and my KI fill, I decided to put on a show and kick it up a notch I got louder and cranked up my conversion rate the ground around us shook a bit and the wind got more violent, slowly dying down as I converted the rest of my MP, I opened my eyes smirking to see the other two shocked and Eijirou on his butt staring.

"Dude...That was so...MANLY! It was just like that awesome show! Dragon Ball Z! That's incredible!!!" I smirked at him and nodded. "I was converting my MP to KI. I just now realized I could and decided to try it, I can also use the Kamehameha, It costs half my MP and I would love to demonstrate but...actually lemme check something."

I pulled up my skills list and checked the aforementioned move.

Kamehameha: A skill used by goku and friends, this skill requires 500 MP minimum to activate and gets more powerful the more MP used. This skill requires 250 KI at base and gets more powerful the more you pour into it.

"Alright looks like base costs a quarter of my KI...Wanna see it?" Kirishima nodded enthusiastically while Mina looked skeptical, I gave her a smirk and decided to blow her away.

I bent my knees cupped my hands and started charging all my KI into this "KaaaaaaaaMeeeeeeeeHaaaaaaaaaMeeeeeeeHaaaaaaaaaaa!" I aimed to the sky fo avoid causing any damage. The two watched bewildered, as the swirling blue beam of light raised higher and higher into the sky, slowly dissipating as it went.

The pinkette was shocked, while the resident man among men was excited in fact enough so he turned his quirk on without realizing it. I looked over to the alien queen giving her a smug grin before promptly falling on my ass as a result of using all my energy.

"That was insane! So manly and awesome! I can't believe you can do that! That's so manly!" I responded with a shaky smile and a thumbs up, this act took more out of me than I realized. I found myself short of breath and a bit clammy. I decided this was not a pleasant feeling so I slowly got up and decided to act on a hunch.

'KI is life energy right? If so then I should be able to pull from the earth and things of the like.' I assumed my stance from earlier still shaking a bit and closed my eyes, I let the sensation of energy coming from the nature surrounding wash over me. Simply asked 'Spare just a little bit of your energy with me please?'

I gently took hold of the energy surrounding me and tugged, surprised when it complied without struggle, once again the wind patterns nearby changed and a soft breeze circled me, a feeling of comfort and security over take me.

Ping! Skill created! Genki Dama (Refill)

Ping! The life surrounding you has deemed you a friend and will be willing to come to your aid in the future!

My energy filled up and I gave my thanks, letting out a deep breath I opened my eyes, I calm smile took its place on my face, I read my notifications and dismissed them satisfied, the other two just stared.

Well? What should we do today? The other two looked clueless so I shrugged and decided to suggest something "Wanna meet my friends Kacchan and Midoriya?" they also shrugged "Why not? We didn't really plan to do much else anyways." Kirishima nodded at the statement so I led the way to Katsuki's house first.

Once there I didn't bother knocking I just walked right in to hear "'Sup Oil slick in the living room!" I just beckoned the two in who followed nonchalantly. "Yo Kacchan I brought two friends one of which I just met today." That was followed by "The fuck? Warn me next time asshat! I haven't changed out of my pj's!" the next set of sounds go a bit like this "Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump Fuck!! Thump thump" this would be the sound of the bomber running up the stairs, tripping, cussing cause he busted his knee on a stair and scaling the last two….pretty amusing to me.

After about five minutes Bakugo is back wearing a black shirt with an orange X on the chest, and dark green cargo shorts. "I'm Katsuki Bakugo the one who will become the next number one hero." Kirishima interjected after that "I'm Kirishima Eijirou and I doubt that since you can't fire Kamehameha waves like he can but good luck!" before Mina could get in a word Bakugo let loose.

"Oil slick! The fuck?! Why did you decide to whip it out! God damn it! You're gonna let them down when they find out not to mention you tarnished my fucking title making them think that I fucking won't be!"

Without a name to voice the four hear "Katsuki! Behave! You just met them you little shit! Wait five fucking minutes before showing them how vulgar you are or they won't want to be your friend! Just because Izuku and Sterling put up with your dumbass and profanity doesn't mean others will!"

The two newcomers paled at the colourful language used to berate her child, Bakugo used his own expletives back and in came a truly beautiful, stunning youthful woman. This woman had milky pale skin, ash blonde hair like her son and red eyes, like her son her hair was sticking out all over the place but the three felt it just added to her charm.

I had been there a lot since he met Bakugo, but Mitsuki was still a complete knock out to him, she always looked so young and when she wasn't scolding the Bakubrat she had a likable personality very tomboyish but I didn't mind.

Ashido's eyes were wide and Eijirou's jaw dropped, this was a society of quirks don't get them wrong, but she was up there with some professional beauty heroes.

"Hey kids I'm Mitsuki Bakugo this brats mom it's nice to meet you. I hope you can put up with him." She gave a smile and a fist to the back of her child's head "Don't fuck this up!" The two got into a heated glaring contest.

"Welcome to the Bakugo household." with a nervous grin I gestured to the parent and child forehead to forehead barking at each other with insults and profanity.

"Mitsuki could I borrow Kacchan for awhile? We are gonna hang with Izuku if that's alright?" She gave a heartwarming smile "Of course! Do as you like with him, I trust you to keep in line, please tell Izuku I said hi!" It was now off to Izuku's house just down the road.

Once we arrived I once again walked right in "Aunt Inko its Sterling! I brought Kacchan and some new friends you haven't met!" We took our shoes off and entered hearing feet come to the front door, two pairs one slightly heavier than the other.

The four looked on to see Inko Midoriya, a woman of just five foot three, she had green eyes, accompanied by long straight green hair, she was a round with a mature wear on her face, she was beautiful nonetheless but it was clear the stress was getting to her, having q quirkless son would do that to you.

Next to her was five year old Izuku Midoriya, I small boy about the same height as Katsuki and I, he shared with his mother the green hair and eyes, however his hair was an untamable mane of curls, his face albeit a smidge plain was dusted with freckles.

After a short introductory everyone made their way inside, Mommadoriya made tea and a few snacks, we all talked for awhile, I informed the other two of the new additions to my skill repertoire, we all played some of Izuku's video games, and then went outside to play around for awhile.

It was now five in the afternoon and unfortunately "Racoon eyes and Hair for brains" as Kacchan so eloquently named them had to head for home so we said our goodbyes Eijirou gave Mommadoriya his dad's number so they could meet and she could pass it on to Mitsuku.

After all was said and done it was a fun day and he had made a new friend.

I hope you like long chapters I think I might I may skip a year per chapter till just before U.A. exams and a special event that happens earlier than normal, please DM me if you want to talk about it I'm always up for a chat about my stories or just in general please review and follow leave tips or things you may want to see and I know I'm bringing a lot of DBZ type stuff into this but im gonna focus on other things next chapter I will try to make the video game quirk more evident so bare with me guys please review and like!


	3. A peek in on life

Welcome back thanks for the support to answer some reviews

Kirishima had black hair originally his red is dyed I believe and he did that just before getting into U.A.

And for the second thing I write on google docs and paste into cause it feels better to me but the bold doesn't paste over if any of you wanna help me with that please do! I just find it annoying to re bold everything so it reiterate

Kirishima is naturally black haired a beta to bold things and provide input is very much welcomed!

It's been another year and I have gone up two levels with another fifty stat points and let me tell you, It wasn't easy! After the first ten it got harder to bring my stats up I really had to pump up the training however, I found a loophole! It's a super awesome skill!

Photographic memory lvl 1: This skill allows you to remember key details or easy actions your first time seeing them. Level up to strengthen the effect.

Put simply books I wanted to keep to learn from instead of absorbing them were easier to remember and I could learn basic actions like a simple one two boxing combo were a cinch.

I watched a lot more T.V. while doing my workouts which were tons of pushups, situps, burpees, crunches, planks anything physical I could think of including yoga, after all I gotta stay limber! What helps best is Gamer's Body prevented me from feeling things like extreme fatigue, strain or exhaustion so I could do whatever I wanted however much I wanted!

I also discovered that I had a party system! So I could add Kacchan, Deku, Raccoon Eyes, and Hair For Brains to a party and we could text or call. They could examine each others stats and lemme say that was a real dick waving contest.

It was fun and interesting! Other than that not much happened except for a fun halloween!

(Flashback Halloween)

"Mom! Happy Halloween!" I entered the living room to a gentle smile and a reciprocation of the words there was a box on the ground, in front of the sofa, I realized why my Mother was so reserved and nearly broke. Today was my Dad's favorite holiday right after his anniversary.

I gave her a hug doing my damndest trying not to cry, we sat there for awhile silent I wasn't sure how long we comforted each other before we heard a knock at the door, I got up to get the door only to find a can of peanuts for each of our neighbors and a pile of salted licorice.

For those of you who don't know salted licorice was my Dad's favourite candy. I opened a can of peanuts not even fazed at the snakes springing out at me. Every year it was a different silly prank he loved giving a trick and a treat to every child that stopped by. That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

It started as a laugh but soon devolved into broken sobs, I heard steps behind me a choked up not daring to let a sound out, I. Had! To be strong for her. If not me or anyone else I wouldn't break in front of her, I wiped my tears away and looked at her with a smile.

I picked up a can of "peanuts" and peeled it open springing fake snakes in her face startling her a bit before letting out a soft laugh. I didn't realize it at the time but this would be a war of attrition, who would give first? Who would have to comfort the other? It would be a long time before we got an answer.

After a couple hours had passed and we calmed down a bit, I put the licorice in my inventory and went off to visit Izuku for a bit before we all went trick or treating.

"Midoriyas! I'm here!" I took off my shoes and walked to the living room to see Izuku with a pack of salted licorice in his hand and a comforting smile, I took the licorice put it with the rest afterwards he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, I ignored the numb feeling in my hand of being shocked and just accepted the hug.

After about a minute and a half we pulled apart, he gave me a reassuring nod and we sat down, he put on Dragon Ball Z and we watched while waiting on the others to get here.

Small might explained the lack of his mother being, she was getting candy for the trick or treaters. I gave a nod of understanding and we waited before we heard.

"Small might! Anyone else here?" this would be Mina, she had made herself relatively at home after the first three visits or so.

I got a devilish idea and hid behind the couch, signaling Izuku to keep my presence unknown, after she came in and sat down I jumped up and grabbed her shoulders yelling "The villains have come to kidnap you!"

At this point I was glad I had what was now Stone Skin, as she immediately covered her shoulders in acid causing my hands to sizzle a bit before she turned around smacked me.

While this all happened all I heard was

Ping! -1, -1, -1,

Then something that would be burned into my retinas for years to come happened, the acid that was eating the shoulders of her shirt ate through the neckline and the shirt fell exposing her entire bare torso.

She jammed her fingers in my eyes and I went blind but it was too late, I reached around blindly in my inventory as soon as I felt fabric I threw it in what I thought to be her direction. I heard a quiet thank you and then a slightly louder "You can open your eyes now."

After that I apologized profusely and we all sat down waiting for the other two to get here.

After about ten minutes we heard "Yo Midoriya! I'm assuming since Ashido didn't walk with me she is already here?"

He gave a weak confirmation and he entered, apparently not learning my lesson I decided to scare Eijirou like I did Mina, she smirked and gave a thumbs up.

Once again Hiding behind the couch he came in, he questioned my disappearance but shrugged it off. I repeated my actions on him and once again thankful for Stone Skin.

Ping! -5

I gave a hum at the difference of damage before laughing with Kirishima, I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug before separating and giving him a fist bump.

That's when Hair For Brains turned to get a good look at Raccoon Eyes, "Why are you wearing Sterling's shirt?" We explained the situation and once again he burst into laughter.

After it all calmed down we sat back down, waiting another fifteen minutes the peace interrupted by, "Slam! Oi! DEKU! I'm here!"

Kirishima snickered and replied "We know! You're the only one who treats every house like its been scheduled for demolition!"

"Shut the fuck up Shitty hair!" Bakugo stalks in scowl on his face, noticing I'm missing he decided to make an announcement, 'Don't try it Oil Slick! I know you're here!"

I clicked my tongue and got up being hit in the chest by something, I looked down to see a pack of salted licorice. I gave him a nod of thanks and he returned it with one of his own this being of understanding.

Mina looked at me in confusion, "My Dad's favourite candy, he died last year." I opened the package and started to eat a piece forcing it down my throat in respect to him and as not to waste it.

Little did I know it would become my favourite after awhile too.

Once Mommadoriya came back we started on decorating the outside of their apartment. Once finished we ate lunch and anxiously waited for the time of candy!

It was now seven 'o'clock we were getting ready, I was dressed as sir nighteye, Midoriya was going as who else but All might? Kirishima was actually going as a vigilante known as Crimson Riot, Mina was dressed as an American hero called Black Widow I think? Finally Bakugo was dressed as Genos? Apparently he thought a cyborg shooting flames was almost as cool as he was.

We were accompanied by my Mom, Inko and Mitsuki. All three were quietly chatting while we walked in front of them holding conversations of our own ranging from heroes to T.V. to video games and how school is going and everything in between.

We knocked on a door yelled trick or treat and the door flew open to reveal a brunette with long hair, permanent blush marks, fair skin and brown eyes. With a wide smile she took a handful of candy from her bowl and put one in each bag. We gave her our thanks and moved on our way.

It was a long night of collecting candy, we stopped at about ten thirty, finding our candy bags almost too heavy to carry.

We all stayed the night with Bakugo as his residence was the only one with enough space, once we were at his Deku, Kacchan and I started our annual trading session. Midoriya traded for things like smooth chocolates, gum, and candy corn of all things.

Bakugo was all things Nuts 'heh cause he's a nut.' He took odds and ends like fruit snacks and chips rare as they may be and ALL spicy candy. I on the other hand took anything fruit. I can't eat much milk chocolate it's too rich for me, so it's all white chocolate and fruit candy, I don't mind though.

Eijirou and Mina did there own thing. Really all they did was Raccoon Eyes gave him her hard candies and Hair For Brains gave her all his super chewy/sour candies. After we did all our trading we munched on candy, watched T.V. and talked about anything and everything.

I woke up next morning with an unplanned whiff of an uncomfortably sweet smelling foot in my face and a surprisingly sharp bicep on my leg. I look to see the foot is connected to the Blonde Bomber, the arm belonged to our resident man among men Kirishima.

I groaned and ejected a wave of KI flinging people away from me, I looked to see Mina and Izuku undisturbed horns poking Small Might's cheek. I got up and chuckled a bit. Bakugou was glaring murderously while Riot jr. was severely confused. I looked to Bakugo gave him a smug grin, shrugged and left the room to find a delicious breakfast on the table.

"Aunt Mitsuki you didn't have to do this. You have cereal in the cupboards! You are too good to us." the blonde bombshell just gave a smirk and replied "Better to spoil you then just Katsuki. The kids ego is big enough as is. We don't need him thinking he needs to he worshipped for being alive."

Right as I was going to agree a voice cut in from the other room "Fuck you old hag! I'm not that fucking bad! That attitude is reserved for when I'm the number one hero!"

She just rolled her eyes. "Go fetch the others please?" I nodded and noticed Eijirou making his way to the kitchen. 'following his nose?' I looked back once more to see his eyes still partially glazed. 'yup.' I walked into Katsuki's bedroom and crouched down near Mina.

'Wow I never noticed but her skin looks really soft. Her eyelashes are so long and thick too.' I just kinda stared for a minute or so before Izuku shifted a bit, this snapped me out of my trance and I started poking Mina's cheek and snickered everytime she would bat it away this went on for about two minutes before Katsuki snuck up behind me setting off a huge explosion.

I jumped and fell on Mina who woke up with a small cry of surprise and shook her head smacking Izuku's chest startling him awake. The aforementioned boy snickered at this while we reoriented ourselves. "Breakfast is ready nerds."

After breakfast Izuku was saying his chest hurt and we checked to find a bruise from where Mina smacked him earlier. It was then we decided Izuku would start working out with us and joining our occasional no quirk fight. After breakfast and the consensus we all went home.

(Present)

It is currently eleven thirty as I am telling you this, why am I up this late? Well I found out so long as I am in bed by twelve o'clock on the dot my HP and MP restore completely so I am memorizing every one of Izuku's notebooks. He lent them to me knowing of my skill.

I played around with my MP to find I could manipulate other elements.

(Earlier that day)

I started with ice, I took an ice cube from my freezer, held it in my fist, eyes closed, focusing on the feeling completely, I poured mana into my hand, Imagining the ice spreading from my the sides at an explosive speed.

I felt the cold grow in my hand rapidly, the numbness overcoming my nerves for just a few seconds, after that a slight moisture placed itself between my hand and the ice.

Ping! Skill created! Create: Ice!

I opened my eyes to see a medium sized icicle in my hand, smirking victoriously I put the icicle in the sink, dried my hands and stepped outside.

I stood right next to the tree, once again I closed my eyes, this time I adopted a pose with one foot in front of me, knees bent, arms slack, I felt my MP flow across my skin, slowly covering me till it reached my shoes and flowed down them, once it hit the ground , I focused on the feeling from before of the cold, the rough cut ice, the feeling of numbness, the chill that spread through my body.

I forced that feeling, that will, into my mana, suddenly the entirety of my leg in just a mere second felt sub zero, then just like that the feeling was gone but the weight still there, I heard the sizzling and crackling of ice adjusting to the temperature surrounding it, I opened my eyes to the tree in front of me halfway covered in ice.

Ping! Skill created! Incase: Ice!

My heart skipped a few beats when I saw this it was incredible! And it only took one MP per half foot! Next I decided to try fire hoping since it was my mana it wouldn't affect me and if not that, Gamer's Body was my next hope.

I rummaged through the junk drawer in our kitchen to find a lighter, I stepped outside and sat next to the still half frozen tree, flicking it on I sent my mana to the flame, visualizing the mana attaching itself to the atoms, the flame turned blue-ish as it coalesced into a force of my own manipulation.

I pulled the flames toward me gently, the slowly gathered into a rough, spherical shape within the palm of my, not burning but a comfortable warmth.

Ping! Skill created! Assimilate: Fire

I looked on in pride at what I had done, I unraveled the fire like a ball of yarn, in its thread like state I mimicked this with two more threads from the lighter, with three strands no within my control I tried weaving them together trying to make something akin to a cloth but to no avail.

The flames merged together creating more of a twine or yarn size, I flattened them out and fed them a higher concentration of mana causing them to grow and take on a bluer tone.

I kept adjusting and altering till they were about three inches in width and about six feet in length, satisfied I nodded and wrapped my hands with them like a boxer would.

Ping! Skill created! Enchant: Fire wraps

I stood up turned to the slowly thawing tree said an apology, brought my fists up to my face, squared my shoulders, bent my knees and threw a punch, while the impact of the bark stung the fire did what I anticipated and melted the ice there instantaneously as well as left a small fist mark burned into the bark.

Once I was finished inspecting the damage, I dismissed the notification, walked to the tree and used the heat attribute mana to melt the ice and afterwards used Cure to heal the damage I had done.

After tinkering with my mana I took a break on my powers for the day and worked on my physique and mental prowess.

(Present 11:30)

It was fun and interesting, the experience working the way I hoped and skills acquired. After another half an hour I went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning, dismissed the notification and went about my morning routine, once finished with breakfast I sent Izuku a text.

'Hey! I did something kool and was wondering if you wanted to see it? Are you busy today?'

'I don't think I have any plans so lets do it! Come over whenever!'

About a half an hour later I left to his house.

"Izuku! Inko! I'm here!" I slipped my shoes off and made my way to the living room. Once there I saw the Midoriyas sitting on the couch watching T.V.

I went and sat down next to Izuku. "Sorry for dropping by so suddenly, I needed to show Izuku something awesome!" The older woman smiled gently and shook her head. "You're always welcome here don't worry about it."

A few minutes later Izuku and I were outside at a nearby park, the quirkless hero-in-the-making looked on in curiosity.

I closed my eyes, put one foot forward and pictured what I wanted to happen. "Create: Ice!"

Ice shot out from my foot covering a nearby tree about halfway up the trunk.

Izuku's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates in awe. "that...was...Awesome!!!" I gave him a grin and in my best infomercial announcer voice told him "But wait! There's more!" He could barely contain his excitement at this.

I smirked and held out my hand "Create: Fire!" Fire started at the tip of my index finger spiraled downwards till it the base of my finger, then it spiraled down my palm and forearm stopping at my elbow.

Izuku looked on in awe but I wasn't done yet. I condensed it into a circle on my hand and shot a pillar of fire straight up.

He bounced on the balls of his feet truly astounded. "That's amazing Sterling! Is there anything else?!" I nodded and used Powerful gust. "That's about it for now Deku if you have any ideas let me know. Other than that I will let you know how things go!"

Nothing much else happened that day. Four years later though something that would change a certain life in the best of ways.


	4. Lotsa Training!

Welcome! I'm gonna try to DM replies to reviews please enjoy!

Ping! Happy tenth birthday!

Skills Obtained!

Skill: Alter appearance(lvl1)

Skill: Let me help you!(lvl1)

This is what I woke up to and honestly I didn't expect it. I opened my skills page to look at the second skill I obtained.

Skill: Let me help you!(lvl1): for your entire MP or K barI you may lend one of your stats in its entirety to a target of your choosing without repercussions. Lasts thirty minutes.

I looked at this skill in disbelief. That is insane considering my current stats! Over the course of getting my quirk I had ground my stats out like a complete madman.

Name: Sterling Stone

Level: 5

Title: The Gamer

HP: 10,000

MP: 8,000

DEF: 500,000,000

STR: 285

STM: 275

DEX: 275

VIT: 400

INT: 420

WIS: 420

Skill Points: 15

Quirk: The Gamer

Skills:

Mana Orb(Small)

Mana Orb(Medium)

Kamehameha

Basic Mastery Of Mana

Mana Enchant

Mana Enchant(Sleep), (Paralyze), (Burn), (Freeze)

Observation

Iron Skin (lvl3)

Genki Dama(Refill)

Kamehameha

Observation

Low kick(lvl10)

Medium kick(lvl10)

High kick(lvl10

Punch(lvl10)

Palm strike(lvl10)

Meditate(lvl5)

Condense(lvl5)

Sweeping Kick(lvl10)

Curaga(lvl10)

Powerful Gust(lvl5)

Photographic Memory(lvl20)

Create: Ice

Encase: Ice

Create: Fire

Assimilate: Fire

Enchant(Fire wraps)

Manipulate: Earth

Manipulate: Electricity

Assimilate: Electricity

Kaioken

Magic construct(lvl20)

Create: Instant Dungeon

Escape: Instant Dungeon

Parkour(lvl15)

Massage Therapy(lvl20)

Weapon Proficiency(Blade)(lvl20)

Sub skill: dual wield(lvl20)

Let me help you!(lvl1)

Alter Appearance(lvl1)

I would have more skills but my mom told me to wait till I got into U.A. to train my quirk further, following her instructions I trained my stats and put myself through hell instead.

I wasn't the only one though, all four of us trained till we were broken and battered then I healed us and we broke ourselves again. It was true suffering but it was worth it in the end which brings us to our current situation.

I was walking home from school, Izuku was at dagobah beach training and Bakugo was going to the arcade to blow off some steam, I heard an explosion come from a few blocks away, I did the opposite of what any sane person would and ran towards it.

I reached the source in a few minutes, there was fire everywhere, pro heroes were on the scene, Kamui Woods, Death arms, Back Draft and MT. Lady, all doing nothing.

"Why aren't the pros doing anything?" "I heard the villain got a hostage!" "We are gonna have to wait till a better suited quirk gets here." I looked to see fearful red eyes, a familiar crimson that meant power and ambition now begging for help and like that I was gone dashing out of the frying pan into the fire!

"Kaioken!" my speed and power doubled. I stopped in front of the slime, rouge orbs widening in shock. "Got a death wish kid? If not fuck off! Im just here to kill All Might." he sent a tentacle made of slime at me, focusing my KI into my eyes.

Ping! Skill created! Eyes of the warrior(lvl1)

I kicked off bouncing to a nearby wall, from there to the next, then the next, to the ground not stopping at a speed that shocked all who watched. I spring boarded off of Mt.Lady stopping behind the slime, I stuck out my hand "Powerful Gust!" A violent torrent of air ripped through the slime sending it splattered everywhere putting out some of the fires.

Katsuki remained unharmed, we both had our praises sung while getting looked at by the E.M.T's on scene. After that Katsuki mumbled something of a thanks then stomped off towards the arcade to take his temper out on some unwitting kids in FighterZ.

I walked home slowly tired from using Kaioken, about halfway home I heard "I AM HERE!" a bulky man who would soon be identified as All Might slid into view before coughing out blood and suddenly shrinking.

"Holy Shit! All Might are you okay?! Why did you deflate like a balloon?! Hold on a second!" I ran to the skeletal man's side and used Curaga on him, his skin regained a smattering of colour and he wasn't coughing as violently.

The man looked at me curiously before shaking his head, "My boy do you know why I sought you out?" I shook my head, "You have shown the ultimate trait of a hero!" I looked at him slightly lost "I'm sorry what?" he shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose for a second, "Listen kiddo I want you to be my successor, to become the next Symbol of Peace, I came here to get used to the area as well as search for an inheritor for my quirk since promising candidates will be attending U.A. as well as to have time to train them properly." I stared at him mind speeding a mile a minute.

"Um All Might first off...Inherit your quirk? Second don't take this the wrong way but I will have to decline and offer someone better who has always wanted to be a hero! Someone who is quirkless but deserves this opportunity more than I ever will! Someone I swore to make the next number one hero!"

All Might looked at me in complete and utter shock. He didn't expect this in a million years, "Um Well my quirk was passed on from generation to generation, it stockpiles power and cultivates like the sacred torch of old. But are you sure and who is this person you speak of?"

I nodded taking it in, it wasn't that hard to believe I just got a power that lets me give others power after all, so I told him all about the true hero known as Midoriya Izuku, his strife, his determination, the reason he is a true hero far beyond my capacity without a doubt and how I swore I'd make him the number one hero.

The more he heard the more he agreed with me. "Very well my boy! Bring him to dagobah beach tomorrow at seven a.m. sharp!" with that the man re-inflated and dashed off at a speed that probably wasn't safe but whatever.

Oil Slick

"Hey you busy?"

Small Might

"Not right now I am taking a break whats up?

Oil Slick

"Meet me at Dagobah beach tomorrow seven a.m. sharp!"

Small Might

"Sure! Any reason why?"

Oil Slick

"it's a special surprise just trust me!"

Small Might

"Alright...see you tomorrow!"

It is now seven and I am standing at the entrance of dagobah beach, I had been there about ten minutes when I saw a head of blond hair coming towards me. Once he was closer I gave him a wave and looked behind him to notice a mane of wild green hair behind him. After a couple minutes of coaxing and convincing from me All Might stepped in.

"Midoriya Izuku?" the boy, now on the verge of fainting nodded, "Your friend here has told me you are quirkless, is that correct?" once again the timid boy nodded, "My boy I have a proposition for you." The small boy cocked his head in curiosity.

"How would you like to be my successor? The inheritor of my quirk and next Symbol of Peace!" the boy's eyes shot wide open and he mutters up a storm about impossibilities of passing a quirk on, the speculation of All Might's quirk and everything in between.

I walked over to my hero loving friend and flicked his forehead snapping him out of it, the man realized he needed to go into more detail, "My boy as you so helpfully stated no one knows what my quirk truly is, I have always dodged questions with a smooth transition or a well timed zinger. But my quirk is one that has been passed on from generation to generation, you will make the ninth inheritor of a quirk not unlike a sacred torch. It stockpiles power and each user cultivates it more and more passing it on as time passes, so tell me Midoriya my boy will you take me as your teacher in becoming the next Symbol of Peace?"

Izuku was about to start up another storm of muttering, but I poked him in the cheek to keep him focused, "Well Izuku? Will you take his offer? Will you become the next Symbol of Peace?"

Midoriya nods instantly, "Yes please!" The older man nods satisfied "Exactly the answer I was looking for with the determination that comes one in a million! You will be the next Symbol of Peace! Come back tomorrow same time and we will start your training, both of you that is and even though I know I probably don't have to say this, keep it a secret! Tell no one!"

We nodded and went our separate ways, "Sterling, how did you meet All Might?! Did you know about his quirk?! What about his deflated state?!"

I stopped for a second "Yesterday due to a slime villain, yes and yes." Izuku looked at me shocked and demanded...I say demanded but it was more like politely asked with a bit of edge to his voice.

So I explained what all happened yesterday, the boy looked shocked he didn't know what to say for a couple seconds, so while waiting for his brain to restart, I pulled out a pack of salted licorice and started eating some.

"You mean...you turned down an offer of that magnitude from All Might...For me?" I shrugged and nodded mouth full of candy. He threw himself at and let loose the waterworks.

"Thank you! Really! Truly! Thank you! You have no idea just how much this means to me!" I put a hand into his mess of hair and stroked his head, "Midoriya I have known you for six years. I know just how much this means to you and besides I promised I would help you become the next number one hero."

After that we we stopped talking the only sound to be heard were hoarse sobs. After that happened we went our separate ways and went home promising to meet early tomorrow at the one time beach.

Seven A.M.

Izuku and I were shooting the bull about random topics while we waited for All Might, we came fifteen minutes early just in case. We were talking about the semantics of One For All when I spotted a blond mop with two longer protrusions sticking out making it's way towards us.

"All Might! Over here!" Izuku waved to his idol in glee. "Midoriya, Stone I'm glad to see you are serious about this. However! Arriving early is simply not enough."

He poked and prodded Izuku checking to see the boy's physique, finding himself fairly impressed at the boy."Your clothing is fairly deceptive I would think you're skin and bones, but you are very well built. Gimme a few minutes to make some minor adjustments to my plan for you!"

Just like he stated five minutes he finished, "Now then Midoriya my boy, you will (All Might's Dream Successor Plan!) To a T, Sterling feel free to as well! Which brings me to my second point! Sterling, you will work with young Midoriya to work on being the number one sidekick in the world!"

We looked at each other and shrugged, he has a point, no way of refuting this so we agree and get to work.

One month in

Izuku was currently dragging a refrigerator across the beach while All Might sat on it, it was quite the sight, meanwhile I was on a bench with a four foot tall stack of books on heroes and sidekicks, flipping through using Photographic Memory to take in all the information I could.

By the end of the day Midoriya looked ready to drop, his hair was caked in sand and sweat, his hands rubbed raw, slightly sunburned but his face had a tired smile on it as he walked to the entrance of the beach, he knew he was helping the community and that he was starting his road to be a hero for real.

I decided to give him a reward for his hard work when we got to his house, after a long shower and bath soaking he came out less sore, then I took over and used Massage Therapy to relieve the tension and just help him relax. My mom came back sore and tired a lot so I taught myself to help her out.

After about an hour we ate dinner I called my mom and told her I would be staying over and I'd see her tomorrow. She gave the usual mom response "Alright honey remember to shower, brush your teeth and try not to cause to much trouble for Inko! I will know if you do!"

I smiled and assured her things would be fine once I hung up I found myself on the couch with Deku watching DragonBall Z. "Hey Deku who's your favourite character? I myself have always been partial to Bardock as non canon but for canon, I'd have to say Vegeta." he put his hand on his chin and thought for a couple seconds.

"Probably future Trunks...actually Great Saiyaman!" I sighed and shook my head, Of course I should have known that. "Why did you pick future Trunks at first?"

"Because he was a hero he went back in time to learn from the best and save those he could. Even though they took everything from him, he didn't give up and created a better future for the sake of those surrounding him."

I took it all in and nodded understanding what he had said and found myself agreeing in his speculation and analysis of the character.

"I guess then, the reason I like Vegeta so much is because he is strong willed and always follows his ideals, even when finding himself backed against the wall with no way out but to abandon them. He stays strong and finds a way to come out on top and keeps his ambitions in mind never giving up? Something like that."

We both shrugged at each other and continued to watch the show till Izuku had to sleep as mandated by his schedule. I on the other hand don't have to worry about exhaustion so I stayed up watching reruns and all sorts of stuff.

Five months

The beach is looking significantly better, most the big metal junk is gone, but there is still a lot of regular junk, I am currently sitting on the bench reading every single hero handbook All Might could get his hands on memorizing them.

Ping! Photographic Memory has leveled up!

I smirked in victory and kept reading, Izuku meanwhile was jogging with a microwave, following All Might on a set path. That is until he fell, All Might stopped and looked down, noticing something black peeking from beneath his tracksuit he pulled back the sleeve.

Toshinori Yagi was in shock when he found out his disciple had been wearing weights, while doing his daily routine. "My boy why are you not following the regimen? It is specifically tailored to build you up further. If you keep on like this you will tear down not only the work we have done but the foundation upon which it was built as well."

Midoriya dragged himself off the ground, "All Might! I have to work even harder than everyone else! I won't catch up if I don't work at least ten times harder...I..I won't ever become the number one hero!" determination burning, a raging fire in his eyes capable of rivaling the sun.

'This kid...I couldn't have found a better successor! I must thank young Stone when I see him next!' All Might bulked up "Well said young Midoriya! If this is what you desire. Then I shall alter the plan to truly push you further beyond. PLUS ULTRA!"

It was now seven and a half months in and I was doing some training on my own, I decided to check out my skill Create: Instant Dungeon.

Create: Instant Dungeon: 0 MP to create different dungeons with different environments, enemies and rewards for clearing them so good luck!

Dungeons- Empty

Common Thug

Villain Den

I shrugged, I really needed to stretch my legs so I decided on what would be the hardest dungeon. I walked outside my house and declared "Create: Instant Dungeon: Villain Den!" The area around me morphed into an alleyway with a set of stairs leading into a basement room in front of me.

I walked forward and descended into the den of thieves.

Quest:

Beat the big bad! Save the kidnapped!

Fail conditions: Death, Death of hostages

Rewards: 1,000 EXP, New Recipe, New Skill

Do you accept? Y/N?

Looks like things might be serious, I tapped yes and kicked the door open, it hit the inner wall with a loud clang, there were two people in the long hallway it was about three feet wide.

I smirked and decided to give them a glimpse of my experiment, I focused on the feeling of wind based mana I use when Powerful Gust is employed, I cloaked myself in that energy and mixed in my electric mana.

Ping! Skill created! Cowl of the Lightning God(lvl1)

I felt lighter and faster, Lightning coursed through my veins, I gave a few test hops to see what changed and noticed i jumped about four inches higher, I jumped at a wall planting my feet firmly before pushing off to the wall across me.

Back and forth between the two up and down off of the roof and from the floor, once I was two feet away from the stunned villain I pushed off the wall feet out impacting his stomach, then using him as a springboard I pushed back onto the wall.

The man clutched his stomach in pain, bile flew from his mouth, eyes rolling back into his head, he hit the floor and he was out like a light. I located the next target just seven feet away, I raced towards him trying to take him out before he could activate his quirk.

Ping! 50 EXP

Luck wasn't on my side, the villain charged me for some reason he had a bottle of water in his hand, he threw the water at me I dodged but a little bit reached the leg of pants, that's when it happened, he snapped his fingers and the water turned to acid and ate away the fabric.

I shook my leg and dashed being sure to avoid anything wet, I ducked under his incoming fist and push the kick he was sending away from me, I rushed in and slammed a palm into his jaw and another into his chest, these preceded an ear boxing and a head but to the head slamming him into the wall knocking him out.

Ping! 50 EXP

I pressed on, once I reached the hallways end I found yet another staircase, I went down as quietly as I could.

Ping! Skill created! Sneak(lvl1)

I ignored the notification for now and pressed onwards, leading into a wide room with four doors on each side and one at the end, there were four guards, each in front of a side door.

I decided to take them out quick and channeled controlled lightning in condensed spears.

Ping! Skill created! Taser

I blasted the four guards sending them into a spazzing fit before grabbing my sleepytime junction bat and whacking them with it.

Ping! 200 EXP

"Let's see what's behind door number one." I muttered to myself before gently opening it finding nothing but huge stacks of filing cabinets. I popped a few open.

I took three files, one was a hair regrowth plan that was canceled, the second was a plan to infiltrate U.A. and destroy it, also canceled, and the final plan was trying to destroy Endeavor's hero agency, this one had a failed stamp on it.

I shrugged and moved onto door number two, here was obviously an armoury, there were weapons and guns and all sorts a support gear around, I noticed three individuals standing and talking in a corner of the room, I used Taser and decided to poke around.

Ping! 150 EXP

I found what looked like a hilt to a blade. "Observe"

Lightsaber hilt: A basic handle to a lightsaber, this can be altered for different designs, needs a kyber crystal to function.

I shrugged and took it, why not? Could be useful. I looked around not much else stood out so I left, I pulled open a third door and nearly threw up.

There were at least ten grubby individuals, wearing the equivalent to rags in chains on the floor, the room reeked of excrement and other vile substances. They all had fear rampant in their eyes but that wasn't the worst of it no siree.

The oldest there was seventeen the youngest was five, I walked over to the eldest who cowered, "If you're here to take someone take me! Leave the others here!" I sighed and shook my head.

"First off I'm not here to hurt you I am here to beat these guys, second if you're going to say that don't cower away your actions betray your words." I walked over and activated Kaioken I crushed his chains then did the same for all of those in the room.

"Anyone else here I need to rescue?" The boy opened and closed his mouth several times. "I'm not sure, I know there is a room next door used to perform...Experiments." He visibly shuddered at this statement. "Every night all we hear are screams, please! Please! Stop this!"

I gave the brightest smile I could, "You don't have to worry anymore! Why? Because I am here!" the boy gave me a hard to decipher look before busting out and laugh.

"Thank you! We are counting on you!" the oldest herded the rest out the door and up the stair to alert the authorities right away.

I left the room and went to open the unknown room of horrors, I looked in to see blood covered walls tables with different people strapped to them, more than half were not breathing and were already decomposing, I turned and threw up until my stomach was empty.

I steeled my nerves and went in to see seven people in the room, once again I used Taser on them.

Ping! 350 EXP

I ignored it and checked each person, breaking the shackles of those who were alive and ushered them all out.

Once taken care of I kicked the door off of its hinges rage evident, A man who was well built looked up the only issue was he had the head of a king cobra, covered in scales and a thick tail coming from behind his desk.

"Oh...may I help you?" I glared at him and rushed in Cowl of The Lightning God full power. I punched his face with results clear as day, he didn't flinch and my knuckles were now bleeding.

I pulled my hand back and he looked at me curiously obviously plaguing his mind, "Kaioken times two!" I reared back and punched him again this time a result I liked having reared its head.

He fell back out of his chair his scales looking slightly cracked, I brought my hands together bringing them down on his head and lucky for me crumpled, I wiped the sweat off my brow and fell back.

Ping!

Quest complete!

Rewards: 1,000 EXP, Lightsaber alteration recipe, Magic Mix up(lvl1)

I looked at my rewards in curiosity deciding to check it out once I left the dungeon. "Instant Dungeon:Escape!"

Once I sat down on my couch I opened my skills list and selected Magic Mix up(lvl)

Magic Mix up(lvl1): At the cost of whatever magics you are using take two or more and fuse them for a new power.

I looked this over and nodded, this would be an incredible skill with infinite uses, after checking out that skill I realized I had yet to try Alter Appearance.

Alter Appearance(lvl1): Depending on the changes made the mana cost varies, resetting to your original appearance costs no mana and will never be forgotten. Stats maybe altered upon change.

I shrugged and decided to give it a shot, "Alter Appearance!" 'Stats may change? Lets try something with that.' I brought to mind fuzzy ears, and a long bushy tail. I felt a brief but extreme pain coming from my head and the base of my spine.

I was about to check my appearance when I heard a sharp gasp, I turned to see my mom coming into the living room I barely registered my hands moving upwards to tug on the fuzzy protrusions.

It had worked, I now had two soft velvety ears and a long oil slick coloured tail flicking back and forth. I opened my stats and checked only to find these two out of place

Dex 275(10)

Passive: Enhanced hearing: You can now hear all activity within a twenty foot distance.

"Mom I know this is weird all of a sudden but I can change back! Cancel Alter Appearance!" the additions just fell off and turned to dust before hitting the floor. The tension in her back eased considerably and I explained.

After that whole debacle I relaxed for the day knowing tomorrow would be strenuous.

It is seven a.m. and once again I find myself at dagobah beach, Izuku once again beside me with Toshinori in front of me, "Today you two will spar! After all holding your own is essential to having a long hero career!"

We looked at eachother and walked down to a cleared area of beach and settled into comfortable positions as we had at least a hundred times before.

Izuku was the first to move, he kicked off with his right foot stopping about half a foot away, he brought his leg up and swung it towards my head, I put an arm up to block it and attempted plant my fist in his stomach, he retaliated grabbing my hand and shoving it away, I took the initiative while he was distracted and slammed my head into his, we both reared back a sharp intake of breath common among us.

Once we recovered I went on the offense, I led with a punch from my left, he slapped it aside and explosively sent out a palm, I turned on the ball of my foot letting it slide past me, halfway through the turn I grabbed his shoulder and slammed a knee into his stomach, a sharp gasp perforated the otherwise quiet beach, I tossed him to the sand and took a few steps back.

For the third time we regained our posture and he came at me, He threw a fake punch and slid between my legs, popping up behind me and brought a kick to my ribs, I felt something crack, it wasn't pleasant, he grabbed my shoulder and spun me to face him, still dazed from the kick he clapped his hands on my ears, causing a ring and a loss of balance, he finished me off with a poke to the chest and I fell onto my back breathing hard and sweating buckets.

The number one hero walked over with a slightly shocked expression, "Well done you two, have a lot of practice at this?"

Izuku nodded while I sat up confused, their mouths were moving but no sound was coming out, Small Might noticed this and pointed at his ears placing his hands on them, my mouth contorted into an oh shape, recognition lighting up my face.

"Curaga!" The bruises I would have received stopped forming, my hearing returned and my slight dizziness and nausea abandoned ship, "Thanks! Now what were you two talking about?" He nodded, "He wanted to know about our previous fighting experience. I was just filling him in."

I nodded and waited for that to be sorted out, after that All Might turned to me, "My boy I couldn't help but notice your chant before your hearing came back, might I inquire as to what that was?" I nodded and filled him in on my capabilities.

By the time I finished his eyes were wide before his face was taken over by a thoughtful expression, "My boy, let's fight! Use your full powers, I'd like to test your combat prowess!"

I stood there shocked before Deku came up and flicked my nose, "Well? Don't make him wait. I have faith you will do fine!" I nodded and decided to give it a shot.

"Cowl of The Lightning God, Kaioken, Alter Appearance! Eyes of the Warrior!" My ears and tail came back, my eyes took on that of a cat's and I could tell my reaction speed increased and all around perception increased due to the combination of the two skills.

I settled into a stance with my knees spread and bent, arm spread slightly and raised to cover my face, and the other a fist held snug to my side.

The older man took the initiative and charged at me, he reached me in about a second, I barely had time to duck as he tried to clothesline me, by the time I was up he had turned around and brought a fist to my side sending me flying a good five feet or so, I got up and settled back into position.

I dashed at him, and grabbed his arm, swinging up onto his shoulder, springing off of him shoving him into the sand, "Caestus of Stone!"

Ping! Skill created! Caestus of Stone

Sand swirled and condensed to a fluid yet hard stone that covered my hands, I brought my hands down onto his back, he grunted quietly before turning onto his back and kicking me, once again I flew, I manipulated the wind to right me so I could land.

Ping! Skill created! Ariel Recovery

I removed the notifications clogging my sight to see All Might charging me with a fist cocked, I let my weight drag me down and narrowly avoided the fist, I stood back up and dashed at him and kicked him in the back of the head, he didn't even flinch, he grabbed my leg and smashed me into the sand, it was lights out.

It had been about two hours since I passed out, I woke up to the feeling of a rapid fire patting of my cheeks and and instant insane soreness that stuck around for about thirty seconds before being swallowed by Gamer's Body.

I opened my eyes to see All Might uncomfortably close rapidly slapping my face, the moment my eyes widened he stopped and backed up, "Young Stone I'm sorry for slamming you down that hard, are you okay?" I rolled my shoulders and neck and proceeded to cast Curaga.

"If I wasn't before I am now, also you're all good it was a fight, you won, relax." The man let out a breath and took a seat deflating spitting up what would normally be considered an alarming amount of blood.

I scooted over to him and put a hand on his shoulder "Curaga!" once again the hacking stopped, his face regained a little colour, his breathing smoothed out and he seemed to regain a smattering of muscle mass.

"Thank you my boy, now then training is done for today! I have work to do for your training regimen and hero work!" Just like that he was gone, Deku and I looked at each other and shrugged before wandering home.

Final day of the ten month training

Toshinori and I arrived at about the same time, we came to find a mountain of garbage near the entrance, our investigation was cut short however when a primal, heart stopping roar ripped through the air like a chainsaw through wood, rough and dangerous.

We looked up to see Izuku standing at the top, or he was, before he fell, lucky for him All Might grabbed him out of the air and set him in the sand, but when we thought the shock was over, we were proved wrong, the entire beach was spotless not a speck of trash in sight.

I stood there in shock barely hearing The symbol of peace "Oh my...Oh my...Oh my...GOODNESS!" on the last word he inflated shock clear as day, I just nodded in agreement, I looked down at the boy to see his physique one of exceptional prowess.

Said boy looked up a tired smile on his face, "So All Might...have I earned the right to succeed you?" The man looked at him incredulously, "Young Midoriya I would be honored to have you succeed me, you have gone above and beyond the definition of Plus Ultra!"

The boy cried tears of happiness, "Now EAT THIS!" We both instantaneously froze, "I'm sorry...what...the...fuck?!" The blonde turned to me "Language Young Stone, in order to pass on my quirk, the receiver must ingest my DNA and hair is the least...revolting method." I shrugged, couldn't disagree that logic.

"I don't feel anything All Might." I sighed and smacked him upside the head. "Midoriya I love you I swear but sometimes I feel like you leave your brain at home, now tell me how does your stomach work?" I coulda sworn I saw a light bulb go off above his head.

"There ya go." The boy blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, One For All's eighth wielder said it would take about three hours to activate.

"Lets haul this garbage from the entrance of the beach to the dump?" the man nodded and I looked at Midoriya "Want a pick me up?" he nodded, "Curaga! Let Me Help You! Strength!" he immediately got up feeling better.

He looked at me in confusion about the second thing, so I explained about it and how I had been holding back during our duals to avoid anything unsavory. He nodded, "Dude I have been grinding my stats since I got my quirk, not only that this regimen bumped them up by about twenty each."

To demonstrate my point I walked over to a microwave among the garbage, picked it up with both hands and smashed it like a soda can, he nodded in shock at the strength hidden away within me.

I looked to Toshinori's blue truck and back at the garbage, "Cowl of The Lightning God!" it took me about thirty seconds to pack half of it into a big cube and put it in the back of his truck."

Ping! Level Up! Cowl of The Lightning God(lvl2)

I nodded in satisfaction before sitting down and waiting for our resident pro hero to haul it away, after that I let Izuku back the rest into his truck, he took a couple minutes and then we were done.

After a nice long nap, we woke up and Izuku pointed out that is felt like actual lightning was coursing through his veins to which I replied, "Must be a pretty low current since you aren't screaming in pain." He gave me a look and turned to his idol, "How do I use it?" the man thought for a second, "Usually I just clench my buttcheeks and scream smash in my heart?"

I looked at the man with a questioning look, "Hold up!" the two looked at me, "We have literally zero idea how this will effect him how can we be sure that the sheer one hundred percent wont bust him like a toothpick?" they exchanged looks with each other.

"That is a very good point." I nodded, "Now then instead of busting yourself with a devastating punch, you turn on your brain, I will give you a hint, first think of your body as one big muscle, what would you do to work a muscle to get it used to a quirk?"

This puzzled him he sat there for twenty minutes thinking, "Oh! Duh! I'm such an idiot! Let it flow through my whole body and expose it to the power!" I gave a round of applause, "Bravo! Now do me a favour start at about five percent, a hundred percent at once might shatter every bone in you like glas hitting pavement."

The blond looked at me, "My boy it is a very, very good thing we have you here! Otherwise I would have had to find Recovery girl and she would have yelled at me till I became deaf!"

After about twenty minutes of gauging power, Izuku hit about five percent, it was clearly straining but I noticed a very distinct likeness, I snapped a picture and called his name, "Hey Izuku! Wanna see something funny?" he nodded still focused on maintaining One For All.

"Cowl of The Lightning God!" Lightning sparked and danced around my body, air circulating around me kicking of a bit of sand causing a gentle twister to form around me. He looked between us several times and it clicked chuckled a bit at the similarities, "think you got it under control?" he shook his head "fifteen minutes." I nodded and waited.

While I waited I decided to experiment, "Magic Mix up: Cowl of the Lightning God and Kaioken!"

Ping!

Are you sure you want to merge these two skills?

Y/N

I tapped Y and they fused, to become Cloak of The God of the Warrior Race, I looked on in shock, this could be helpful!" I opened my skills page and selected it.

Cloak of The God of The Warrior Race: an enhancement transformation that increases in potency depending on the mana fed to it.

I smirked and looked at Izuku who was moving around and trying out what he deemed One For All: Full Cowling, "Cloak of The God of The Warrior race!" My hair was overcame by yellow, it was forced up and stiffened my muscles condensed and grew in strength, a large golden aura surrounded me and my mind cleared a battle instinct digging it's way into my mind.

"You know that name is too long, I think I will call it...Super Saiyan." Midoriya rolled his eyes at me.

Ping!

Would you like to rename this skill?

Y/N

I accepted and looked at him, "Well? Let's fight!" my friend charged me, throwing a punch once he reached an acceptable distance, I side stepped with ease and and tapped his shoulder, he looked at me in shock and turned around, he faked a punch and sweeped my feet out from under me, I fell on my face sand in my eyes, "Fuck! Sand in my eyes! This stings like a bitch!"

"Young Stone! Language!" I got up, rubbed the sand from my eyes and apologized.

I turned to Midoriya and smiled, "Can I bring out my favourite duo to fight?" he gave me a smile and a thumbs up, "it's a good way to test my limits!"

I held out my hands and focused my mana, "Mana Construct! Oathkeeper and Oblivion!" energy poured from both hands building and turning into what are known as Keyblades from a favourite video game of mine.

A white and a black blade shape like keys now weighed down my hands, I dashed towards Midoriya one on held behind me the other brought across my body blade also behind me, once I reached him I used my bodyweight to bring one down on his shoulder, which he shoved to the side and brought the other into his ribs feeling something crack, I dashed back and around him, I used the end of the blade to yank his foot out from under him, as he fell he brought his feet back, planted his hands on the ground and pushed off somersaulting onto his feet from the air.

He kicked off and made his way towards me, stopping about a foot away, he grabbed his wrist and flicked a finger at me, bufting me with sand and air pressure, I rolled out of the way of the attack but he was already on me, he brought his fist down on my shoulder, I groaned in pain before turning around and smacking his leg with my keyblade, he lost his balance and I grabbed his hand pulling myself up, spinning us and swapping our places.

I put the blade underneath his chin, "Do you give up?" shrugged and nodded, I let go of the construct and helped him up, all the while All Might stood dumbfounded in the background. I turned to him and gave him a cheeky smile, after we calmed down and healed up we called it a day, a successful one at that.

Thanks for reading if you have any suggestions or things you want to see in this lemme know and I will see what I can do about it, a couple of things

One Izuku will be OP in this I'm not sure what will happen for a while but it will be interesting hopefully.

Second I tried something new with texting I got the idea from the story (dis)associate on ao3 I recently started reading on its a super good read!

(quick edit to answer nickless as well as add some stuff that got cut off for whatever reason yes he can turn it off it acts like a passive skill I forgot to mention it there is a lot going through my head when I write sometimes small details slip my mind)

Finally please follow and leave lots of reviews! Sterling will be OP as well.


End file.
